Cold
by NariNari
Summary: Naruto gets cold during training on Christmas, a trip to Uchiha mansion really heats things up.


**A/N: **I don't own Naruto.

**MATA!!!:** SasuxNaru, don't like don't read. This contains a lemon.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto, who dodged it with ease. The blonde then attached a paper bomb to a throwing star and hurled it at Sasuke. Seeing it coming, Sasuke made a sign for a fire jutsu and blew the star up before it got half way close to him.

"Sasuke!" Narutos' whining voice called out, "Can we stop yet?"

"What? I wear you out already?" Sasuke smirked.

"No!" Naruto screamed, indignant, "It's cold out! And it's Christmas, why are we training s hard on Christmas?" The blonde flopped onto the ground in a pout.

Sasuke sighed, making his way over to the fuming boy. He squatted in front of him, face calm, "Cold? You want to stop training because you're cold?"

"No! It's Christmas too," Naruto pointed out.

"Yea, and? Neither of us have any family to spend it with," Sasuke replied. Naruto looked thoughtful for a second then a little pained.

"Yea, I guess you're right." He stood, brushing off his pants as he went along. "Alright, Sasuke, let's keep going."

Sasuke nodded and took his place at the end of the grounds and they began again. Immediately Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto's behaviour. He was distant, dodging kunais and jutsus with precision, grace and indifference. He threw weapons more than accurately and spouted off jutsus, mercilessly. Sighing Sasuke brought out his Sharingan, looking at what Naruto was about to do, he quickly did a transportation jutsu directly behind the blonde.

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke disappeared suddenly and even more surprised when 'We're leaving,' was breathed into his ear before there was a hand on his arm and he was being transported somewhere.

Naruto landed on his feet in the middle of Uchiha mansion, Sasuke letting go of his arms and walking into another part of the house, leaving Naruto to fend for himself.

"Sasuke! Sasuke what are we doing here?" Naruto whined kicking off his sandals and following in the direction the dark haired boy went.

"You were cold." Came the reply. Naruto found Sasuke in the kitchen, making something at the stove.

"So?"

"Just shut up and sit down." Naruto did as he was told, watching Sasuke at the stove the entire time. After a few minutes the boy turned around, two mugs in hand and walked out, "Come on." Naruto followed Sasuke into the living room where he sat down on the couch, practically on top of the Uchiha.

"What's that?"

"Take, Dobe, and you'll see." Sasuke shoved the mug at him. Naruto took it and looked inside, it was hot chocolate. Blue eyes glanced over at the boy next to him, who was drinking his coca with an unidentified expression on his face. Naruto smiled and sipped the warm drink happily.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto snuggled into the taller boys side.

"Che, whatever, Dobe." They finished their drinks in content silence, after ward Sasuke took the mugs into the kitchen leaving Naruto on the couch for a few minutes. When he came back in and sat down, Naruto was immediately snuggling into him. "Are you still cold?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Yea, a little," Naruto admitted.

Sasuke turned to face the blonde, causing Naruto to lay his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke looked down into Naruto's shocked face and said, "Want me to warm you up?"

"Y-yes?" Naruto was a little confused. Sasuke was looking at him rather strangely and his tone was laced with something yet to be discovered. It wasn't long after that that Naruto realised why Sasuke had acted so oddly. Sasuke's mouth came down slowly to meet Naruto's, their lips met in a fiery kiss, Sasuke prodding Naruto's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. He was granted it, when a moan passed through.

They fell back onto the couch, with Naruto's arms twining around Sasuke's neck to hold him in place. Sasuke let his hands roam over Naruto's chest, twisting a the nipples and pulling at them a bit.

Naruto was in heaven, he'd never felt such sensations in his life. Sasuke's hands were all over him, touching him in places he never dreamed he'd be touched, his mouth doing wondrous things to his. They broke away after awhile, allowing Sasuke to lift Naruto's shirt over his head. Naruto, not wanting to be the only one semi naked, grabbed the collar of the dark haired boys shirt with two hands and ripped it down the middle.

"A little eager, are we?" Sasuke chuckled, bending down to place soft butterfly kisses on Naruto's neck.

"Just shut up and get those pants off," Naruto growled, unbuttoning the boys pants. Sasuke chuckled and complied, then continued his trek of kissing down Naruto's body.

Sasuke took the button of Naruto's pants in his mouth and popped it off, then spit it out, he slowly undid the zipper with his teeth, never breaking eye contact with Naruto who was watching in lustful fascination.

"I see someone forgot their underwear today." Sasuke smirked down at the blushing blonde beneath him.

"I-I couldn't find any…" Naruto looked away in embarrassment.

Sasuke leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear, "I like it." The blonde turned a violent shade of red and tried to hide his face into a pillow. "Don't hide from me," Sasuke chided, gently. He pulled Naruto's pants all the way off and threw them on the floor.

"Oi! Off with yours too," Naruto demanded, pulling Sasuke boxers down in a swift motion, freeing the erection that was hiding there.

Sasuke's member stood proudly, for the world to see, he pale skin seeming to glow in the dim light of the house.

"What do you think, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stared wide eyed, then looked at his own erection then back to Sasuke's, "I…I don't think that's going to fit."

Sasuke laughed, bending down to kiss Naruto once more, "Of course it will, dobe, here." Sasuke produced three fingers and rested them on Naruto's lips. The blonde looked at him questioningly before taking them into his mouth and sucking. "That's a good boy," Sasuke whispered, reveling in the feeling of Naruto's tongue twirling sensually over his fingers. When he deemed them ready, Sasuke pulled the digits out with a soft 'pop.' He let the string of drool fall onto the tanned chest as his hands moved closer to their destination.

Naruto gasped as he felt the first finger enter him, and then Sasuke's mouth on his and their tongues were dancing. A second finger joined the first and he couldn't help but whimper at the pain, "Shh, it'll be okay," Sasuke whispered. His member was already dripping with pre-cum and he used his left hand to lube himself up. "Brace yourself."

Naruto bit his lip so hard he drew a bit of blood, the red liquid dribbled down his chin and dripped onto the couch.

"Relax." Sasuke licked the blood of Naruto's chin and eased himself fully into Naruto. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yea…Just a little…full." Naruto smiled at his joke and moved a bit to test out the waters. Upon further inspection he realised it was actually very, very pleasant. "Sasuke." Naruto moaned, "Please move now."

The dark haired boy didn't have to be told twice and immediately pulled himself out some and thrust back in, slowly. They kept the same pace for awhile before, Naruto's moaning got too much for Sasuke and he'd pull out almost all the way and thrust back in brutally.

"Saaaaasssssuuukkkkeee," Naruto groaned, "Faster." Sasuke let himself pound into the blonde without repercussion, making the boy call out his name over and over, in his haze of passion. Naruto, in an attempt to heighten the pleasure thrust up to meet Sasuke's erratic thrusts. Sasuke reached between them and grabbed Naruto's erection, pulling on it harshly, turning the boy into a mass of pleasured goo. Naruto could feel himself getting closer to completion, with the onslaught of pleasure working double time, he didn't know how much longer he could last.

Sasuke was nearing his close as well, and was doing everything in his power to get Naruto to come for him. Suddenly when he pulled out, he changed angles and rammed back in Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name and was then coming between them. Sasuke felt Naruto's walls clench around him and when the blonde reached up and pulled him into a heated kiss he let go, coming hard into his lovers body.

Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, they were both panting and sweaty. His head rested on Naruto's shoulder where the blonde was stroking his hair. They lay like that for a long time, before Sasuke shifted and leaned up to kiss Naruto.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto sighed when they broke apart.

"I love you, too, Naruto. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

Naruto was almost asleep when Sasuke's voice called to him.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"Still cold?"

**A/N:** Wow, I haven't written a lemon in a long time. It kind of sucked. Oh, well, hope you liked it, merry Christmas! Please review!


End file.
